Rush
by PrimulaD
Summary: John Shepard está acostumbrado a la guerra... pero otros no. Advertencia: Slash equivalente al yaoi del manga/animé .


Co-escrito con mi fantástica amiga le_mousquetaire, super-fan de SGA, toda la parte kinky agradézcanla a ella. http://le_mousquetaire(dot)livejournal(dot)com favor de sustituir los (dot)

_"Tesis más antítesis igual a histéresis." Dioses menores, Terry Pratchett._

**Rush**

Corría, apartando a ciegas el follaje que casi cada dos pasos interrumpía su avance; saltando sin pensar sobre las raíces que sobresalían en el terreno, sintiendo los arañazos de las hojas en el rostro sin que realmente le importara. Lo único que quería era terminar con la maldita misión de una vez por todas. Echó un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro para, al menos eso se dijo, sentir la confortante presencia de los otros miembros de su equipo tras él. Nadie a la vista.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó entre dientes, no creía haberlos dejado tan rezagados. Oprimió el botón del radio, sin detenerse. Silencio.

-Rodney… contesta –gruñó sobre el micro. La garganta reseca tras la loca carrera que había empezado casi una hora atrás. Silencio.

-Teyla, Ronon, ubicaciones –casi exigió tratando desesperadamente de no elevar mucho el volumen de su voz.

El aparato tan sólo devolvió silencio. No estática. No la exasperada, quejumbrosa y esperada, respuesta de Rodney, o la tranquilizadora voz de Teyla, nada. Sólo silencio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! –repetía como un mantra, dividido entre la frustración, la ansiedad y la incertidumbre sobre el posible destino de sus compañeros.

Escuchó el silbido inconfundible de un dardo escaneando el terreno y rápidamente se escondió tras un árbol, haciéndose a un lado un segundo antes que la luz blanca lo convirtiera en datos electrónicos.

"_Que no los hayan capturado"_ rogó en silencio a cualquier dios que estuviera de guardia ese día. No podía, no debía volver atrás, sería un insulto para sus compañeros… al menos para Ronon y Teyla, pero McKay era otra cosa. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y se recordó, permitiéndose esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que el doctor era más reacio a morir que una cucaracha. Sus instintos de supervivencia estaban exageradamente desarrollados. Siguió agazapado tras el tronco del árbol hasta que el ruido que lo rodeaba se convirtió en el susurro del viento agitando las frondas de los árboles y el sonido del piar de una que otra ave. Entonces, arrancó a correr.

***************

_La guerra contra los wraith estaba en pleno apogeo, Atlantis estaba inmersa en ella, recibiendo tantas llamadas de auxilio que era difícil mantener alguna clase de agenda. Los equipos se formaban rápidamente y eran enviados a cualesquier campo de batalla que fuera necesario. Shepard y su equipo acababa de cruzar el portal, las ropas sucias de lodo y con una docena de asustados aldeanos en fila, cuando entró el llamado de auxilio a través de la Stargate, era una transmisión confusa, en la que se mezclaban explosiones, gritos horrorizados y el silbido de los dardos._

_Woolsey lo miró con una expresión mezcla de piedad y un leve encogimiento de hombros. Sheppard asintió, aceptando de uno de los marines apostados a los lados, una mochila pre-empacada y se encaminó a la Stargate mientras los dedos de Chuck tecleaban velozmente la dirección en el DHD._

_Sheppard les echó un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros, Rodney murmuraba algo sobre no haber comido aún, mientras tomaba de mala gana la mochila de reabastecimiento, Ronon sonreía, los ojos encendidos, la sonrisa feroz mostrando_ _unos caninos que de pronto le parecieron bastante largos y afilados... al igual que Teyla. Sheppard sacudió levemente la cabeza, reconociendo los síntomas por lo que eran. Pero no podían hacer una pausa para calmar los ánimos, no ahora, esto era la guerra._

***************

Ahora estaba a la entrada de la aldea, que, para su mala suerte se ubicaba bastante alejada de la Stargate.

La escena ante sus ojos le hizo abrirlos de manera desmesurada. No había Wraiths a la vista, pero sí había gente peleando, humanos. Se detuvo en seco, habían estado en ese asentamiento poco antes, intercambiando medicinas por alimentos y la aldea parecía tan pacífica... ahora era nada menos que un pandemonium. No entendía, no conseguía entender, miraba con la boca abierta tratando de racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una joven, las ropas manchadas de sangre, con una expresión de terror animal cubriendo un rostro que debía haber sido hermoso en otras circunstancias corría hacia él, perseguida por una mujer enloquecida que empuñaba una especie de puñal. La joven lo miró, una muda súplica en los ojos, Sheppard levantó su P-90 y disparó, el cuerpo de la perseguidora cayó en seco.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –preguntó a la joven.

- Gracias a los dioses, usted es de Atlantis –respondió la joven ahogando un sollozo. Soy Adama.

- Teniente Coronel John Shepard –contestó jalándola hacia la entrada del bosque– ¿qué está sucediendo ahí? –preguntó mirando por sobre la maleza. La mano puesta sobre el hombro de la chica, tratando de darle algo de seguridad.

- Los Wraith atacaron, pero era sólo una distracción –respondió ella, la respiración entrecortada por el aflujo de adrenalina, hizo una pausa– los adoradores de los Wraith –dijo a modo de explicación, sin explicar nada.

A su lado se detuvieron en seco sus compañeros, y Sheppard soltó el aliento, aliviado, rodearon a la joven mientras ella contaba su historia. Rodney abrió una barra energética y comenzó a devorarla, ante los ceños exasperados de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó perplejo.

- Nada Rodney, la joven iba a explicarme la situación en la aldea.

- Sí, la vi y decidí regresar, después de todo son humanos –dijo Teyla, encogiendo los hombros– al menos hasta que sepamos qué está sucediendo.

- La aldea fue atacada por los Wraith, enviamos el llamado de auxilio esperando que llegaran a tiempo. Al parecer la táctica era enviar sus naves para desperdigar a la gente, hacerla huir hacia los bosques y ahí colectarnos. ¡Estoy tan cansada de esto! –exclamó la chica tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- ¿Pero qué pasó?, no entiendo –intervino Rodney sin dejar de masticar su barra.

- Entonces llegaron ellos, los fieles, y arremetieron contra nosotros –sollozó– No entien-do qué está sucediendo, no lo entiendo, ¿Acaso no les bastaba con colectarnos? Ahora... ¿aho-ra tenemos que… matar-nos mutuamente? Por favor Coronel Shepard, por favor, ayúdennos.

La joven comenzó a arrodillarse ante un sorprendido John Shepard, que impidió que terminara el movimiento con una mano. Evidentemente era una táctica nueva de los Wraith. ¿Qué planeaban, dejar ese planeta sin vida? Eso iba contra cualquier ideal de alimentación futura que tuvieran, pero nuevamente, esto era la guerra. Las guerras terminan por destruir cualquier tipo de sanidad en cualquier ser, convirtiendo el objetivo de ganar en la razón principal para seguir luchando, independientemente de lo que sea destruido a su paso. Vaya que si lo sabía.

Sin responderle Sheppard se incorporó y le entregó una pistola a la joven, junto con una carga de municiones. La joven asintió mudamente y al momento los cinco estaban avanzando hacia la aldea. Las armas apuntando, tratando de cubrir los cuatro flancos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabremos cuáles son los aldeanos y cuáles los enemigos? –preguntó un Rodney muy confundido, poniéndose a un lado de Sheppard.

- Los aldeanos están desarmados, –contestó la joven señalando con la cabeza hacia la escaramuza que se desarrollaba adelante. Ante la interrogación evidente en los ojos de los de Atlantis añadió – somos una aldea pacífica, las armas son limitadas, para ahora la mayoría de ellas deben haber agotado la reserva de munición, contestó.

Respirando profundamente, el equipo se dirigió hacia el infierno.

***************

Lo siguiente que llegó a la conciencia de Sheppard fue estar sentado en una cabaña, tratando de tranquilizar a Rodney que parecía tener abuso de azúcar encima. Lo entendía, perfectamente, muchas veces antes lo había visto. El mismo hecho de que él, sin darse cuenta, hubiera dejado atrás a sus compañeros era prueba suficiente de que su estado mental también estaba en peligro. La sed de sangre, la insoportable ansiedad tras una batalla en la que vida tras vida iba extinguiéndose ante sus ojos, deslizándose entre sus dedos... seguida por la incontenible necesidad de sentirse vivo para no terminar convertido en una pila de humano. Él mismo sentía las ráfagas de calor blanco dirigirse hacia su entrepierna.

- Llevamos tres días Sheppard, ¡tres días!, respondiendo a todos los llamados que llegan a Atlantis. De qué les sirve su tan cacareada Federación si no pueden recurrir a ellos cuando se enfrentan a una crisis, si no pueden entrenarlos y armarlos para pelear contra la amenaza constante de… - Rodney se había quitado el chaleco, lleno de agujeros y manchas parduscas. Llevaba lavándose las manos por cerca de 5 minutos, pero la sangre y el olor a pólvora no desaparecían, o al menos eso creía Rodney, que no había parado de hablar desde el momento en que Sheppard lo había llevado a rastras a la cabaña en el fondo de la villa, después de asegurarse de que Ronon y Teyla se encargaran de organizar a los pobladores, los que irían a Atlantis por atención médica, los que se quedarían a arreglar los daños de la villa y los que tomarían las guardias para vigilar la Stargate y los caminos vecinos. Teyla y Ronon entendían la situación y sabían que tenían que tranquilizar a Rodney antes de enviarlo a casa con el primer grupo.

– Y nosotros solos no podemos hacer milagros. –Continuó Rodney sin darle tregua.- Yo mucho menos… no sé qué hacer con gente y armas. Si estos miserables tuvieran alguna tecnología útil, algo con lo que yo pudiera trabajar, pero no, claro, nunca son fáciles las cosas cuando todo se reduce a mí y a matar adoradores de wraiths… –Sheppard se le acercó despacio, buscando sus manos enrojecidas y mojadas desde la espalda, usando su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo si oponía resistencia.

- Rodney…ya pasó. La villa está a salvo, Teyla, Ronon y yo estamos a salvo. Nadie salió herido y vamos a volver a Atlantis tan pronto te tranquilices un poco, ¿ok? – como ya lo esperaba, Rodney intentó liberar sus manos y darse la vuelta, pero Sheppard se plantó firme sobre sus pies y lo contuvo, atrapando sus muñecas y pasándole los brazos sobre el pecho– Rodney… –le susurró al oído, haciendo más estrecho el abrazo– si llegas a Atlantis en este estado, Woolsey te enviará directo a la enfermería con órdenes de sedarte y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, ¿verdad? –le sintió relajarse un poco, pero aún podía percibir esa vibración en su cuerpo, la energía que deja la adrenalina.

Rodney no sabía deshacerse de ella como el resto de los mortales. La válvula de escape de Rodney eran las palabras y el pánico, la violencia ciega y la rabia nacida de la impotencia. Para Sheppard las cosas eran más sencillas y directas. Todo se resumía a dejar que su cuerpo decidiera por él y en ese momento, lo que su cuerpo necesitaba era la fricción que cada movimiento que Rodney hacía para liberarse de su abrazo provocaba. Sólo necesitaba que Rodney estuviera en el mismo canal que él.

Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Rodney y los dejó ahí, exhalando pausadamente contra su piel, mientras relajaba sólo un poco las manos que tenían atrapadas las muñecas del otro, sin dejar de atraer el cuerpo de este contra el suyo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio, esperando el momento en que Rodney saliera de su estupor y se diera cuenta de que Sheppard estaba duro y frotándose contra sus nalgas. Le escuchó tomar aire repentinamente y sintió cómo trataba de apartarse de él. Aprovechando el segundo de distracción, guío una de sus manos con la suya por la cintura del pantalón, deslizándolas entre la ropa y la piel y entrecruzando sus dedos con los de Rodney, empezó a acariciarlo con urgencia.

- Sheppard… ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? –Sheppard le había soltado la otra mano y Rodney había dejado caer su brazo, confundido. Ahora esa mano abría los botones de la camisola de Rodney y ante el estupor de este, Sheppard se llevó los dedos a la boca, los humedeció y los metió bajo la ropa, buscando el pezón de Rodney, acariciándolo hasta ponerlo duro, mientras la mano bajo sus pantalones seguía guiando la mano de Rodney, que comenzaba a reaccionar al ataque frontal de Sheppard.

- Necesitas esto…ambos necesitamos esto, ahora. –Acercó su boca al cuello de Rodney, buscando su pulso, recorriéndolo con la lengua, para después besar la piel, con fuerza, buscando dejar una marca que hiciera que lo que estaba pasando se sintiera más real.– Déjame… Rodney… –bajo sus manos, el cuerpo de Rodney comenzaba a despertar. Había dejado de hablar y tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Su mano libre apretaba la pierna de Sheppard, sosteniéndose, abriendo las piernas para poder mover sus caderas contra las de Sheppard. Sheppard dejó que Rodney siguiera acariciando su ya total erección para poder abrir los botones del pantalón y bajar un poco los boxers. Se quedó quieto un momento, observando la mano de Rodney subir y bajar a lo largo de su miembro. Ahora la nuca de Rodney descansaba contra su hombro y dejaba escapar gemidos entrecortados, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas enrojecidas. Sheppard había dejado de acariciar el pecho de Rodney para sostener su cuerpo por la cintura, y ahora lo guiaba contra el suyo, buscando el ángulo exacto para empujar su erección contra las nalgas de Rodney, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir cada vez que la tela ya húmeda de sus boxers rozaba la excesivamente sensible piel. Apartó la mano de Rodney y aceleró el ritmo, buscando terminar las cosas tan pronto como fuera posible. Teyla y Ronon no tardarían mucho en ir a buscarlos.

- Sheppard…John –nunca había escuchado a Rodney decir su nombre con urgencia, con la voz ronca por el deseo. Y esa boca que podía hablar por horas y horas, estaba a centímetros de la suya, sin palabras, temblorosa, esperando…– John –atrapó su boca en el preciso instante en que sintió que Rodney se corría en su mano y eso bastó para que él mismo se corriera en su uniforme.

Y más que un beso, fue respirar uno en la boca del otro, por el largo instante en que les llevó recuperarse y dejar de temblar y conseguir sostenerse el uno al otro para no terminar en el suelo.

Tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos, Sheppard le acomodó la ropa y se apartó despacio de él. Rodney se pasó una mano por la cara y buscó el chaleco que se puso de nuevo sin mirar a Sheppard, que estaba recargado contra la pared más cercana, respirando profundamente para poder calmarse lo suficiente como para poder enfrentar a Rodney sin dejarle ver lo frikeado que se sentía.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –Rodney estaba frente a él, compuesto, tranquilo e impaciente. – Necesito comer, necesito un baño, necesito gritarle a Zelenka y necesito aclararle a Woolsey que tiene 15 equipos además del nuestro y… – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – necesito saber cómo funciona esto cuando mi cerebro no esta a punto del colapso y estoy tratando de recuperarme de un ataque severo de violencia desquiciada. – Le besó con fuerza, con la certeza con la que usualmente lidiaba con las cosas que entendía y de las que se sabía experto. – Probablemente no en ese orden… ¿nos vamos ya?

Sheppard le miró... tal vez había más en ese científico loco que lo que la vista alcanzaba a apreciar.

**Finis.**


End file.
